For Him
by FlamesWizard
Summary: Sasori is revived by Lady Chiyo, and Sakura promised Lady Chiyo she'd look after him until he's well. What will happen? SasoxSaku, please read and review. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. The Request

**Hey, people! Well, this is a brand new fanfic, and it's Sasori paired with Sakura, which is my favorite pairing! XD Well, anayways, please read and review, and please give me ideas! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: The Request

Sakura stared in disbelief as Lady Chiyo bent over Sasori, performing the resurrection jutsu. She rushed over, ignoring the sting of her wounds. "Lady Chiyo, what are you doing?" she knelt down next to the

old woman, and gazed in amazement at the transformation taking place in front of her; Sasori's wooden puppet body was becoming smooth skin and flesh. She didn't need to question Lady Chiyo any further.

"Sakura, I feel like I've made too many mistakes in my life…I'm not about to make another one and let my own grandson die." A tear slid down her face as she focused all her chakra on the jutsu. "I'm asking one

more favor before I pass away, Sakura…please look after Sasori for me; make sure he doesn't make any more mistakes like his grandmother." Lady Chiyo gave a small chuckle and her breathing became more

ragged as the end of the jutsu approached. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder. She was planning on stopping Lady Chiyo, but the old lady seemed sure of what she was doing, and Sakura trusted her.

"Thank you, Sakura, farewell." With a last smile, Lady Chiyo fell into Sakura's arms. Sakura noticed that Sasori was awake and breathing, but she didn't care. Neither did she care that she promised herself that

she wouldn't cry anymore. Her tears spilled out. Lady Chiyo had been amazing back then, and she had served as a mentor for Sakura and she had bonded with her when they fought against Sasori, their moves

in sync and Sakura had trusted Lady Chiyo when she allowed her to utilize her as a human puppet. Her sudden death pierced Sakura's heart with grief and sadness. She turned to look at Sasori, who was

sleeping, his chest rising and falling. Her brain then went into hyper mode, formulating a plan that would honor Lady Chiyo's final request and not get her in trouble. She couldn't really work out anything,

considering that Sasori was a wanted criminal. Then she thought of something. She made a Shadow Clone to pick up Lady Chiyo, then stood up, dried her tears, tested her voice a bit, then pushed a button on

the walkie talkie that Guy equipped them with. "Kakashi-sensei?" she waited for a response, which came shortly after. "Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi's sounded as if he was moving really fast and didn't have any breath

to talk. "Kakashi-sensei, it's Lady Chiyo…she didn't make it." "You mean…she's dead?" Kakashi's voice shifted to a shocked and sad tone, and he instantly felt that he needed to be there for Sakura, but not

right now. "Listen, Sakura, I know it's hard for you right now, but you can't do anything reckless, alright? I can't talk very much right now because it's dangerous and we're still chasing Deidara. You have a good

head, Sakura, think of something. Now, I have to go." The radio buzzed off, leaving Sakura confounded as to why she didn't tell Kakashi-sensei about Sasori. She was about to contact him again, but then she

decided that Kakashi was too busy right now and she could handle it. She then noticed that Sasori was starting to come to. She walked over to him carefully not sure whether he was still powerful, but then

relaxed when she noticed that his chakra levels were low, he was weak and defenseless right now, since his human body was going to take some accustoming to. "Am I dead?" Sasori's voice came out raspy.

"No, Lady Chiyo gave her life to resurrect you, and so now you're human." Sakura responded. Sasori's eyes shot wide open. '_What? He was human now?How did that brat…ugh...too tired." _He thought as his

body demanded sleep, but he fought it in order to gain more answers. "Why did that old bat do that?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Because she loved you! She also told me to look after you, but I'm going to go

take her body to Sunagakure, then I'm heading to Konoha. Once you're better, I'll have fulfilled my promise to her." "Why on earth would I go with you?" Sasori's voice was incredulous. "Alright, then, you have

two options: go to Sunagakure and get executed probably, or come with me and be safe." Sasori scowled at her. "Fine." He snapped. "Fine what?" Despite what happened, Sakura felt a tug at the corner of her

mouth. "I'll go with you." Sasori growled. His eyelids started fluttering, and the last thing he noticed before he drifted off was Sakura picking him up. _'No, brat, don't…' _he fell asleep before he could voice his

objection.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Chapter 2: Plan**

**Hey, guys! Hope the story is good so far, please review and give me ideas for future chapters! Also, switching POV's is tedious, so I'm going to change it, but that's later on in this chapter. Enjoy! **

Sakura POV

Sakura set Sasori down in the clearing, now that it was morning; they had traveled a good distance, and she had instructed her shadow clone to hide Lady Chiyo in a safe location. She rubbed her temples, so much had happened, but she couldn't fall asleep now. She looked at Sasori, who was sleeping. _'Or probably pretending to be asleep, so he can cut my throat the minute I let my guard down.' _She thought. "Well, that's not going to happen." She said aloud. '_He is pretty hot, girl.' _Inner Sakura commented, checking Sasori out. _'Shut up, Inner!' _she thought, even more irritated now. Her stomach let out a growl, and she fumbled in her hip pack for some soldier pills, she had six, so she could split some with Sasori, she thought as she popped one in her mouth, grimacing at the horrible taste, but she knew it would keep her going till sundown, so she forced herself to chew and swallow. She then decided to wake Sasori up. She knelt down and shook Sasori's shoulder. "Sasori…Sasori, wake up!" his eyelids fluttered, and dazed brown eyes glared up at her. "What, brat?" he sounded tired, even though he just slept for hours. "You have to regain your strength, so here, eat this." She knew Sasori couldn't move just yet, so she helpfully grasped him around the waist and sat him up.

Sasori POV

Sasori awoke to find two large emerald orbs staring down at him. He remembered what had happened, and scowled up at the pink-haired brat. He felt anger at having been turned back into a pathetic, frail human, when he had already achieved immortality. His puppet body had been impeccable, except for the heart chamber, the only human part of him. "What brat?" he said. She held out a brown pill of some sort, "You have to regain your strength, so here, eat this." Before he knew what was happening, the brat had grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up. Sasori hated physical contact, and especially now with his human body. "W-what are you doing?" he felt anger at his weakened state, he could barely move, this body was so new he had yet to control it. "Here, eat it." Sakura's black gloved hand put the pill to his mouth, waiting for him to open up. "No!" Sasori was uncomfortable with her propinquity to him, and as his chest pressed up against Sakura's , he felt a rush of something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and his heart beat just a little bit faster. He calmed himself down before the brat could notice anything. "I'm not hungry, now let me go, brat."

Sakura POV

Sakura sighed; Sasori was being the brat here, not her! "Sasori, stop being difficult, we have to get moving soon, and I'm so tired, and I swear, if you don't open up, I'll shove it down your throat!" she was tired and frustrated, and she knew Sasori could feel it, because he sighed as he decided to ignore his pride for a moment and opened his mouth, and Sakura fed him the pill. She heard Sasori gag. "What the hell is this? It tastes like…" but at the look on Sakura's face, Sasori quickly swallowed it, and shuddered. "If food tastes like this, I think I'd rather starve to death…" he grumbled more to himself than to anyone, since Sakura was having trouble keeping her eyes open as she laid him back against a tree trunk and stood up, a weary look in her eyes. "Let's get going… I hope there's a village around here somewhere." She swayed a little, fatigued, and she knew that she should rest, but not here, not while _he_ was awake, _'But, he can barely move, so, I guess it's ok…' _she frowned, but her bodily needs won her over as she lay down on the ground and after giving Sasori a discreet glance, she yawned and fell fast asleep.

Sasori POV

Sasori watched the girl as she let him go and stood up, announcing that they should get going, but he knew that she was tired out, and needed to rest, so he wasn't surprised when she lay down and fell asleep a few feet from him. _'Well, she was probably afraid I would kill her or something…she's right to be afraid.' _He smirked. _'But soon, the Akatsuki will notice that I'm missing, but wait…' _his eyes widened a bit. _'Damn it! I left my other body pinned to the wall in the Akatsuki base, so they will assume I'm dead! _He groaned, he knew that know he would…have to depend on the brat, at least until he regained his strength, then, he was planning on running away…anywhere was better than with this brat.He then sighed, and thought…if Deidara was here, for all his stupid notions about art, the blonde brat could get him out of this situation and away from _her. _He thought with annoyance as he glanced at the sleeping pink-haired brat. He just had to get away from her and all his human emotions; he needed to become immortal again. He clenched his fists, or tried to; a simple movement of his fingers was all he could accomplish for now. He looked down at his hands, smooth, firm and steady, but still breakable, nothing compared to the strong wooden ones he had possessed not too long ago. He ran his long fingers through his dark red hair, and without admitting it to himself, he enjoyed the feeling of his hair brushing against his fingers. With a little more effort, his fingers grazed over his eyebrows, traced his eyes, the bridge of his nose, and the outline of his lips. It's been a while, and he knew that his immortal body was not match for this frail, mortal one, but, he didn't hate it.

Sakura POV

Sakura awoke, revived energy in her, stretched, and looked over at Sasori as she stood up, who was sitting there, scowling at her. "Let's go." She said, ignoring his scowl as she strode over to him, and he looked up at her, still scowling. He wasn't going to be carried again; no way was his pride going to allow it. He resolutely attempted to move his arms, only accomplishing lifting his arms a few inches in the air. His scowl grew deeper as he looked up at Sakura, who knelt down and grasped him around his waist once more. Sasori, surprised that she hadn't picked him up like usual, wrapped his arm around her neck to avoid falling, but he soon realized she had a good grip on him, and was just pulling him to his feet. Humiliated, he ripped his arm off her neck and managed to stand on his own thanks to the rush of adrenaline he received from being so close to her again. Damn emotions. "Try walking." She encouraged, and Sasori glared at her, but shakily steadied himself, trying to adjust his weight on his feet. He took a step forward, but found he couldn't balance himself very well yet, and if it wasn't for Sakura holding on to him, he would've fallen down. "It's alright, a new body will take time adjusting to, and soon you'll be on your feet again, don't worry." Sakura was treated him as she would treat a patient at a hospital, being patient and helpful, hoping he would be less grumpy. It had the opposite effect, and Sasori turned to face her, their faces inches from each other, which caused Sasori to turn back around and look at the ground again. "Why are you being so helpful to me?" Sasori asked his voice edged with suspicion. Sakura blinked. "Because I want you to get better." She replied. "Why? Why don't you let me die?" he asked, his voice expressing genuine curiosity. "Because I made a promise to Lady Chiyo, and I'm going to fulfill it." She said, sadness clouding her eyes at the thought of Lady Chiyo. "Here, let me just carry you, it'll be easier and faster." She offered, and she was relieved when Sasori agreed, merely by nodding his head. She picked him up gently and began to run.

Sasori knew he should feel angry since the brat was carrying him, but to his surprise, he felt otherwise, since the girl's chakra was surrounding them, it made him feel at ease, comfortable. He allowed himself to relax, but no way was he going to let his guard down, he was planning to escape once his body recovered. Suddenly, his senses were alert. "Stop." He told Sakura, who looked like she was going to say something, but he shushed her and told her to focus. "There's some ninja coming our way." He stated, starting to feel alarmed when he would usually feel confident, because of his current powerless state. Sakura sensed them…and gasped as she realized who it was. She immediately went behind a tree, where she set Sasori down, but before she could, Sasori swung his legs down and managed to stand. Sakura watched him as he drew to his full height, which was about three inches taller than her. "Great, now you can stand, so um, wait here while I go talk to them." Sasori watched her go, feeling…was it _worried?!_ Sasori shook his head furiously and rashly wished the brat would die. _'But then what are you going to do? The Akatsuki won't want you in this state, and Sunagakure will kill you the minute you step foot in their village, and so will Konohagakure…your only chance is with this brat…whether you like it or not.' _he sighed in frustration and shakily followed Sakura then stopped behind another tree, concealing his chakra and watching her in case she got in trouble.

Sakura POV

Sakura tried to keep a cool head as Sasori informed her of the ninja heading their way, and set Sasori down, but before she could, Sasori stood up on his own, surprising her at how fast he was recuperating. It almost scared her, but she wasn't going to show it. "Great, now you can stand, so um, wait here while I go talk to them." she added under her breath as she rushed off, making sure her shadow clone was standing guard over Lady Chiyo's body. She walked out and approached Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, who were running through the forest and stopped when they caught sight of her. She smiled at them, relieved to see some familiar faces and also glad Sasori had concealed his chakra. "Hey, Sakura, where have you been? Kakashi and Naruto have been looking all over for you." Temari trotted up to her, her face worried. Kankuro stood by her, nodding in agreement. Sakura then looked at Gaara. "Gaara! Thank goodness you're alive!" Gaara smiled faintly at her, but repeated Temari's question. "I thank you for your concern, Sakura, but…where are your teammates? Naruto was especially worried." Sakura looked away, despite Gaara's piercing light green eyes. "Well, after Lady Chiyo and I defeated Sasori, Lady Chiyo gave her life in order to…revive Sasori, but he's human now." She wasn't sure where to go from there, she didn't want to lie to Gaara, but she knew what would happen to Sasori if she revealed that she was taking care of Lady Chiyo's grandson as a last request by her. Gaara picked up on her hesitant reply, and edged closer to her, meeting her eyes again. "And where is Sasori now, Sakura?" he said softly, sensing something off. Sakura shook her head, and opened her mouth, the lie to protect Sasori, an S-class criminal of all people, but Lady Chiyo's last request lay burned into her mind, and she couldn't ignore that. Looking away, she explained. "Lady Chiyo, when she died, she gave me one last request, to take care of Sasori, and since she gave her life for him, I knew he must mean so much to her, and I couldn't ignore that. But…" here she inserted the lie. "But, I don't know where he is, he ran away the first chance he got." She licked her lips nervously and finally looked up at Gaara, who was still observing her. Temari and Kankuro gasped as Sakura's shadow clone came out of hiding with Lady Chiyo's body. Gaara glanced at it, and closed his eyes for a while. The sand from his gourd then slithered out and gently took the old woman's body from Sakura's clone, and Sakura released the jutsu. "She deserves a proper burial…at Sunagakure." Gaara said, his eyes still closed, and Sakura felt horrible for lying to Gaara. How easy it would be right now to turn over Sasori to them, to have him locked up behind bars for all the crimes he had committed, to release this burden from her and return to her teammates and live her life normally once more. But, she knew, deep inside of herself, she would always carry that guilt of not giving Lady Chiyo her last request, she knew she would not be able to live with herself if she turned over Sasori right now. Sometimes the simplest things weren't so simple, they were complicated, they had repercussions, on you and the person affected. She realizes a tear had slipped down her cheek and had fallen onto the damp forest floor. Gaara was looking at her again, his eyes no longer searching, but now sympathetic and gentle. He slowly walked up to her and tentatively reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura sniffed, and realized more tears were falling, and she fell against his chest, crying for Lady Chiyo and for having to lie for an S-class criminal. She then regained her composure, and smiled weakly at Gaara, who smiled gently back at her. Kankuro looked at the sky. "Gaara, rain's on its way, we better get going." He said solemnly. Sakura glanced at Kankuro, then back at Gaara. "We'll take Lady Chiyo back to Sunagakure." Gaara said softly. His sand carried her ahead, where Temari and Kankuro were already walking. "I guess I'll go find Kakashi and Naruto." She said, stepping back a bit. "I'm sorry I can't help you find them, I have to return to my village." Gaara said grimly, and stepped up closer to Sakura. He brushed some of Sakura's hair out of her face and as his hand left her face, it slightly brushed her cheek. "Take care, Sakura." then he vanished in a whirl of sand, leaving Sakura with her hand on the place where Gaara's hand had brushed her cheek. She then took a deep breath, and walked back to where Sasori was hidden. However, Sasori wasn't there. Flustered, she tried to sense his chakra signature, but then she remembered it was concealed. "Sasori…Sasori." She began to call his name, not too loud, but loud enough. She then sensed a presence behind her, and she whirled around, and stood face to face with Sasori, who was now standing confidently before her, looking slightly down to meet her eyes. Sakura gulped, and hoped it wasn't audible, then remembered he probably still wasn't capable of fighting, and stood her ground. "You took so long; I thought you'd gone with that jinchuuriki." He practically spat. Sakura turned on him, her green eyes ablaze. "He no longer has the Shukaku inside of him, so don't talk about him like that; he helped us out with Lady Chiyo." He returned her glare with his own, "You mean he helped _you_ out, I could care less what happens to that old hag." he said as he turned away. "I lied to Gaara for you…do you know how easy it would have been for me to turn you in, but I didn't! For Lady Chiyo's sake, and for your sake, even if you don't deserve it!" she ground her teeth as she willed herself to not cry, not in front of this apathetic jerk. Against her will, a small tear slipped out, but it was out of anger for having to put up with this, she could have been back at Konoha with her friends, safe and sound. Sasori looked at her then, but she brushed past him roughly. "Let's get going before it starts to rain." Sasori expected to feel triumphant, but he just felt…bad…he couldn't find another word to justly describe the feeling inside of him. He trudged after Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3: Reconciliation

**Chapter 3: Reconciliation**

**Hey, everyone! Hope you're enjoying the new way I'm writing, instead of my switching POV. Again, please review! Enjoy! **

Sakura and Sasori were inside a small cave, a small fire barely keeping them warm from the cold night. It had stopped raining a while ago, but it was still cold, and the tension between them was not helping. Sakura stared into the flames, her green eyes reflecting the turmoil she felt inside of herself. Sasori sat across from her, he was recuperating exceedingly fast, but he still couldn't run or fight. Sasori cast a glance at the girl, then looked back at the ground. He was about to break the silence when Sakura spoke up. "I can't bring you back with me to Konoha. Once you're well enough to fight and fend for yourself, I'm leaving and going back to my village." She didn't look at him as she said this, in fact, her voice was in monotone. She didn't feel guilty, because she would still be fulfilling Lady Chiyo's promise. Sasori was about to shoot back that he didn't need her anymore and she could leave him right here right now because he didn't need her. But, he held his tongue and merely nodded. This was what was best for the both of them, they both knew. And Sasori was intending to escape anyway, but he wondered why the girl didn't take him captive and turn him in to Sunagakure or Konoha. "Why don't you just turn me in, girl?" Sakura glanced up at him "I don't think Lady Chiyo would have revived you just so you could spend the rest of your life imprisoned, or worse, be executed." Sasori straightened up "Why do you care so much for that woman anyway? You barely knew her." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not the point, in the few moments I worked with her, I saw an incredible amount of battle genius, and she acknowledged me for concocting the antidote to your intricate poison." She looked pleased with herself for that fact, and Sasori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Little brat.' He thought. But he let her continue. "She also loved you, Sasori, but she knew you'd be a threat to everyone in that puppet body, so that's why she gave you a human body with her life, she gave you a new start, Sasori…why can't you appreciate that?" she looked at him pleadingly. Sasori gaped at her, where was the fire that had inhabited her eyes not too long ago? He preferred that rather than this pleading face begging to understand. He looked away, a bit speechless. He knew she was right, but he had his own reasons for wanting to be an immortal, emotionless puppet, reasons he would never tell her. Sakura looked at him "Lady Chiyo told me that your parents died when you were really young, and that you were lonely." She whispered tentatively, hoping she wasn't crossing onto some mine field. Sasori's hands clenched, they could do that now, but he wouldn't look at her. He said nothing, and Sakura continued. "She told me that you made…puppets that resembled your parents." Her eyes softened "You were trying to fill the emptiness inside…Saso~" she was cut off abruptly as Sasori rose to his knees, he would have stood up, but the height of the cave impeded his intentions. He leaned over the low fire and quietly told Sakura "Shut up. It's none of your business." His eyes were a deadly calm, but his voice was a warning. Sakura blinked "Sasori, I'm trying to help, I don't want to be fighting while you recuperate…" she too rose to her knees and looked Sasori fully in the eyes as she said something she didn't mean to say, but slipped out. "Then what do you want us to be?" Sasori hissed spitefully. It slipped out before Sakura had a chance to stop herself. "Friends." She blushed uncontrollably as she realized her blunder, and stared as Sasori sank back onto his calves, a laugh starting in the depths of his lungs. It rose up until he was laughing out loud. Sakura could only stare. It wasn't like the maniacal laughter he had employed back in their battle, this was the laughter of a young boy her age. Her lips twitched and she couldn't help but smile at hearing his laughter. When he sobered up, he was smirking at the faint pink still on her cheeks. Sakura couldn't meet his eyes as she spoke. "I mean, at least let's not be at each other's throats, and let's just~" "What, be _friends_? This isn't some sort of fairy tale, Sakura, I'm an S-class criminal, and you're a kunoichi from a village that wants me dead…how does that fall into the category of _friends_?" He smirked when he saw her at a loss, then frowned for what he was about to say next. "How about acquaintances? That sounds more plausible than..._friends._" he didn't know why he was helping her out, he didn't like it, but at least it made him feel better, strangely enough. "Yes, that sounds alright..." Sakura said as she met his eyes once more and smiled shyly. Sasori was taken aback both by her words and her smile. He couldn't help but notice that she had a nice smile. He suddenly extinguished the fire, feeling heat creeping onto his face, and not from the fire. "Hey, why'd you put it out?" Sakura's indignant statement came to him in the darkness. "We should get some sleep." Sasori stated simply, and he heard Sakura flop down on the ground in response, and soon heard her soft breathing regulate, assuring him that she was fast asleep. He draped his arm across his forehead. "What the hell is happening to me?" he asked the darkness as he too, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acquaintances**

**Hey, everyone! It's me again! Nothing important to say except, please review! Thanks and hope you enjoy! **

Sasori awoke first, and stared out at the late morning, blue skies, not a cloud in the sky, the sun shining and birds chirping. His first concern was his parched throat, he heard a running stream nearby, and so he stood and walked towards it, knelt down and drank thirstily. As he stood, he felt much better, except for the fact that he was hungry and filthy. 'We need to find some food, and somewhere to bathe.' He looked down at the stream, it was too small and too shallow to consider bathing in it, and so he went back to the cave to see if Sakura was awake yet. Sakura stretched and looked up happily at the beautiful morning. She reached for her water container, but it was empty. "There's a stream over there." Sasori pointed it out. She nodded her thanks and walked over. Sakura spoke as she refilled her water container. "I think it's best if we find an inn or somewhere we can bathe, find some food, you're not going to recuperate any faster in these conditions." Her statement was further bolstered by a growl coming from both their stomachs. They both looked away. Sakura finished refilling the container and walked over to Sasori. "Let's get going then…um, can you…" Sasori shook his head "We'll walk." Now that he could, he wasn't going to be carried again.

They walked for about three miles, and the sun was getting hotter still. Sakura offered Sasori some of her water, and he didn't refuse. Finally, they spotted something in the distance, a village! "I'm not hallucinating, am I?" she said wearily. "No, because I see it too…let's go." Sasori responded. Before they entered the village, Sakura remembered that Sasori had on his Akatsuki cloak. "Take it off." She said, tugging at the cloak. Sasori looked at her incredulously. "What?" Sakura sighed "You're wearing your Akatsuki cloak…they'll recognize it." Understanding immediately, Sasori flipped his cloak to the reverse side, it was just black, and then they proceeded. They spotted an inn, the only inn, but it was pretty big, so they hoped it would accommodate them. Before they entered the inn, Sakura stopped Sasori. "Now what?" he hissed in annoyance. "What if they recognize you?" Sakura's eyes then brightened, like when she had an idea. She reached up and mussed Sasori's hair down over his eyes and around his face. "That will have to do until we get some new clothes." They walked into the inn, and Sakura was glad there wasn't many people in the lobby except for the receptionist, a nice looking young lady. She raised her eyebrows at their disheveled state, but didn't take much note of their appearance. "We have most of our rooms filled up, you can rent a regular suite, or if you're a couple, you can have our couple's suite at a discounted rate." She looked up at them earnestly, so Sakura didn't take any offense. She was just doing her job. "We'll take the cheaper one, thanks." She replied, ignoring Sasori's uncomfortable shifting beside her. "Alright, the couple's suite" Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the word 'couple', but she paid the woman and upon receiving their key, they went upstairs to their room.

"Why did you get a couple's suite?" Sasori asked in disbelief. "It was cheaper, you idiot, stop being so squeamish." Sakura rolled her eyes even though she was a little embarrassed as well. Just as she opened the door, Sasori pushed her up against it, his arms on either side of her head. "What?" she asked, flustered at having him…all around her. He leaned close to her, his expression serious. "I am not an idiot, and don't you ever call me that ever again." Sakura tried to not show that she was intimidated, and pushed him off her. "Fine, but next time, try to be reasonable." She avoided his eyes as she felt a blush setting her cheeks on fire. "I'm going to shower." She slammed the bathroom door before he could say anything else and, stepping under the warm spray of water, rubbed her temples. 'What the hell was that?' she thought as she recalled the feeling of Sasori surrounding her. The blush spread anew, and she tried to scrub the feeling away.

Sasori waited outside on the bed, staring at the room service menu, and thinking about what he did. He didn't exactly know why he had liked being in close proximity to her this time, actually savored the slightly intimidated look on her face. It made him feel strong again, even if he wasn't done recuperating. He smirked, and looked up as he heard the water stop running, and took off his cloak, all tattered and filthy, he cast it away onto the floor by the desk. He only had on a pair of light blue pants and sandals. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the door to the bathroom open. Sakura stepped out, wrapped in a towel, her hair also in a towel, glanced at Sasori then quickly looked away as she stumbled over to the bed. Once she heard the door close, she looked in the mirror at herself, and sighed, there was a blush on her cheeks as she recalled looking at Sasori half nude. 'He has a nice chest, tight abs, and girl, did you see those arms? Ooh, girl, you know you want him!' Inner inserted images and thoughts into Sakura's mind, causing Sakura to become overwhelmed and let out a small scream while shaking her head to and fro, banishing Inner and those thoughts out of her head. She was surprised to find the doorknob turning, the water was still running. Sasori stood in the doorway, a towel hastily wrapped around his waist, his whole body dripping with water. After observing that it was just Sakura, he scowled. "Why did you scream?" he asked in annoyance. "Nothing!" Sakura responded. Sasori rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, and closed the door to resume his shower. As he stepped back into the shower, he wondered why he had gotten out so fast, without even thinking about it, he just needed to know if she was alright. Shaking his head in disgust at himself, he finished rinsing his hair and turned off the water. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he dried his hair quickly and wrapped the white towel around his waist. 'I wonder why did she scream.' He thought to himself as he opened the bathroom door. Sakura was dressed in her old clothes, since they were the only ones she had presently, and she didn't look too pleased about it. She stood up as he walked out. "I'm going to go buy some clothes for us, you wait here." She tried not to look at his half nude self too much as she tried to estimate his size. Taking deep breaths, she set out.

Sasori stayed in his towel as he sat down on the bed to sort out his mind. He didn't know why the girl had been on his mind so much lately, and the scream incident…? What was that? He shook his head. Damn emotions. He'd sooner kill himself than admit to himself that he actually cared for the brat, after all she'd done for him. He groaned as he unwillingly recalled the image of her in only a towel, then his mind wandered back to the moment when she lied for him, she might have said it was for that Chiyo woman, but why would she go this far? Maybe she's just a noble kunoichi just trying to do what's right. He rubbed his forehead. If that was the case, the girl didn't really care about him; she was just doing what was right, out of pity then. His eyes narrowed as he heard the door open.


End file.
